Waiting Wanting
by MoonyAngel7
Summary: Next Generation sequel to 'Than To Ever Live Without You' - sisters Katherine and Lizzette Bass face living in the UES with all the drama and the possibilites of Lust and Love.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just so you are not confused this is a Second Generation story, but the couples and children and all derived from my series of stories starting with So Close, Learning to Breathe, and To Ever Live Without You.

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 1**

_Welcome Back_

Well look here the summer is over and I am happy for one it's the celebration of a year since learning of my mom's secret blogging controversy and I decided to take up where she left off and report on the scandalous lives of Manhattan's elite and we sure have some juicy stuff today…

It's common knowledge that William Humphrey and Katherine Bass have been the best of friends since they were basically babies, but things may have gotten a little steamy while they traveled Europe together this summer. Word is that Will and Kat got a little hot and heavy and they were surprisingly spotted all the way in Sicily having a fun little make-out session. Will being back at home change their new found love? We shall see especially when it comes to Katherine's relationship with the very sexy Josh Richards.

XOXO, You Know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl v2.0

-

Rushing through her bedroom Katherine Bass growled as she searched through her many closets for one particular sweater. Her chocolate brown curls bounced around as she threw many shirts, dresses, and sweaters out of her closets onto her bed. She hadn't noticed that her younger sister had walked in and stood in the doorway silently laughing at her sister who's perfectly clean room was now a complete disaster of a mess. Finally it seemed as if Katherine had given up and she sat onto her bed with a gruff of defeat.

"Looking for something." Katherine's little sister Lizzette asked as she pulled her short black hair that was streaked with blonde from her ponytail.

"My favorite sweater. The one mom got me from London." Katherine asked as she looked at her little sister with a frustrated look on her face.

"You threw it away." Lizzette said with a small laugh.

"I what?" asked Katherine with a screech.

"Do you seriously not remember when you got home from Europe you went on this whole rant about how it made you look fat and you tossed it." Lizzette said in a matter-of-factly tone.

"I totally forgot that." Katherine said with a growl. "I really wanted to wear it to school today."

"You seriously don't need a sweater it's going to be like a hundred degrees today." Lizzette said.

"True, I guess I am just stressing." Katherine said with a sigh. "Mom is going to kill me for making this mess."

"She will totally kill you." Laughed Lizzette. "Don't be stressed it's only the first day of school."

"Have you seen Gossip Girl this morning?" Katherine asked with a look on her face that seemed like she was going to pull out her hair.

"Yeah, pretty much everyone knows about you and Will." Lizzette said.

"Sadly and that means Josh knows so we will be pretty much over." Katherine said with a sigh.

"Why are you freaking you never even liked Josh that much." Lizzette said with a laugh.

"True." Katherine said. "I might just dump him this morning." She said with a shrug.

"Kat that's horrible!" Lizzette said.

"Hey some people are just disposable, Aunt Blair taught me that when I stopped at her villa this summer." Katherine said as she stood and walked over to her vanity where she picked up a black headband that she put into her hair.

"Girls your car will be here soon. Come down if you want breakfast!" called a voice from downstairs that both of them recognized as Georgia.

"You are seriously going to listen to Aunt Blair, she has been married like 5 times." Lizzette said as both girls exited the bedroom and made their way downstairs into the dinning room where they saw their parents sitting at the table. As everyday their dad was dressed in a designer suit with his morning coffee and the paper while their mom sat with her morning faxes and a glass of low fat milk. Kaelyn and Chuck Bass hadn't changed too much except for them looking a bit older, but as all women in the Upper East Side Kaelyn had already started getting work done.

"Morning girls." Chuck said smiling at his daughters.

"Morning Daddy!" both Lizzette and Katherine chimed together as she sat down in their normal seats where their breakfast of granola, yogurt, and fruit was waiting with a glass of low fat milk.

"Ready for your first day of school?" Kaelyn asked as she looked up from her faxes.

"Totally." Lizzette said happily,

"Pretty much." Katherine said with a sigh and as soon as Kaelyn went to open her mouth with a question towards Katherine's sour mood there was Georgia.

"Girls your car is here." Georgia announced.

"We will chat later. Love you." Katherine said as she picked up her apple and rushed out from the dinning room.

Lizzette simply laughed at her sister. "See you later. Love you." Lizzette said as she stood from the table taking her yogurt and a spoon.

"Love you." Both Kaelyn and Chuck said to the youngest daughter.

Sitting in the car Katherine was very apprehensive and all Lizzette could do was silently laugh. Katherine then turned to her sister. "We didn't get to talk last night since you got in so late, but how was dinner with your dad?"

Recently Lizzette had started having an actual relationship with her biological father who was a photographer and always traveling around the world. It was never a big issue in their house that Lizzette wasn't Chuck's daughter because he treated both girls equally even though sometimes Lizzette did feel a little different.

"It was alright. It's always pretty weird spending time with him." Lizzette said. "He always has so many questions about mom. I think he still loves her."

"Maybe." Katherine said and then she gasped as they pulled up to the school. "I'm so not ready to be here."

"It'll be alright." Lizzette said as the driver opened the door. Both of the girls exited the car and immediately eyes went their way.

Katherine looked around for her friends who she spotted at the stairwell. She gave Lizzette a small wave and hurried off where they were standing. She had a pretty good group of friends and of course they were all girls who yearned to be friends with her since she was signally the most popular girl in school. Katherine was basically the one who all approval went through and she embraced her position fully even with all the drama that was thrown her way.

There was only one person though that Katherine felt she could trust and that was her best friend who was a girl Ashley Walters who she had known since the first grade. Though she didn't completely trust Ashley with everything some things were only meant for your all time ultimate best of friends and for Katherine that was William, but at the moment there was something that kept her from him and that was the fact that she was head over heels in love with him. The problem with being in love with him was the fact that he had a girlfriend who he claimed to love with all his heart. There was something different about the summer for both of them as they spent all their time together while traveling Europe and they had found themselves wanting one another and during a hot night while staying on the island of Crete they had broken that barrier and in a rush of passion they had slept together and Katherine could only describe it as the best night of her life and after they couldn't keep their hands off of one another, but the trip ended for William and in turn Katherine abruptly.

Katherine felt like she was complete and she knew that William felt the same way and one morning she woke up and he wasn't there nor where his things, but only a note that he left with all his reasons for leaving. From that moment on Katherine was crushed into pieces, but to keep appearances she continued her traveling alone before returning back to New York and she still hadn't seen William.

"So what really happened with you and Will?" asked one of Katherine's friends Francis.

"Nothing happened at all." She said rolling her eyes and giving a simple look of disgust. "I wish that Gossip Girl would just get the real facts, seriously. Just because Will and I are best friends and traveled together doesn't mean that we slept together or anything like that."

"Totally Gossip Girl should get the facts right." Chimed Francis's best friend who was seriously like a twin to her. It sometimes scared Katherine to see how the two of them could be so much alike, but not come from the same household.

"Katherine." Said a voice and she turned around to see her perfect boyfriend behind her. She hadn't seen him all summer due to he spent the entire time with his grandparents who lived in LA.

"Honey." She said cheerfully as she walked over to him and planted a huge kiss on his lips. "I have missed you so much."

"Kat seriously save it." He said angrily.

"Josh you seriously don't believe this Gossip Girl's garbage. You know that Will and I are just friends and he didn't even stay the entire trip." Katherine said as she looked at him with her sweet blue eyes.

"It is garbage isn't it." Josh said as she pulled Katherine to him by her waist.

"All garbage." She said with a smile as she stood on her toes and kissed him again. "I've missed you like crazy." She said happily and then she saw him over Josh's shoulder. There was William who was walking up the stairs holding his girlfriend's hand. Katherine felt dizzy suddenly. Her eyes then met his and there was that passion she remembered from the last time she saw him when they were making love. She quickly put her eyes back on Josh. "We've got to hang out tonight. I was thinking of getting a suite at grandpa's hotel just for you and me. We can have dinner and hang out."

"Sounds like a perfect plan." He said as he held her close. "I've missed you and it's a date."

"Perfect we can meet there tonight at about 8ish." She said happily as she was proud of herself for taking control of the situation even though she knew her real desire was to confess her love for Will and completely leave Josh behind.

Lizzette had found her way over to the corner where all her friends hung out. Lizzette and Katherine got along fine, but there were completely different people. They normally said Lizette was the brains and Katherine was the beauty though Lizette was extraordinarily beautiful, but she wasn't hung up on it and she wasn't known for it.

"Lizzie!" came a cheerful voice and Lizzette saw her best friend coming her way, Amanda Humphrey was of course William's little sister.

"Manda!" Lizzette said happily as she hugged her best friend who she had known pretty much forever.

"So this drama on my brother and your sister, what is up?" Amanda asked as the two girls made their way over to the corner where the rest of their friends sat.

"No freaking clue. Kat has been pretty stressed, but she hasn't given me enough information to work on." Lizzette said as they finally made it to where their friends were.

In school their crowd was known for being the artsy ones. The guys they hung out with were in bands and the girls were pretty much into the whole music scene along with other arts. Lizzette figured she got her love of art from her biological dad who was really into his work as a photographer because her parents weren't much into art at all unless you counted her mom and fashion. Amanda got it completely from her dad and grandparents. Her grandma was a painter while her grandpa ran an art gallery in Brooklyn and was a musician. Her dad on the other spectrum was a best-selling author. Lizzette and Amanda spent the summer working at Amanda's grandfather's art gallery and the both of them had the best time.

"So I had a date with Justin last night." Amanda said happily as she put her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"And?" Lizzette asked excitedly as she took a seat on top of a table.

"Amazing. He wrote me a song and he played it for me at his show." Amanda said happily as she talked about her new boyfriend she met while working at the gallery. He had come in to meet her grandpa who apparently was his idol.

"You are so lucky to have him." Lizzette said happily.

"Were you are lucky to have one of the hottest guys in school always looking your way." Amanda said as she nodded her head towards the top of the stairs where looking down straight at Lizzette was Dominic Moreshire the son of the all time ever popular Blair Waldorf and her first slash third husband Landon Moreshire.

"I know him too much to ever date him plus Dominic has always been known to be such a player." Lizzette said as she looked up at him and he gave her a smile. She quickly turned away. "Also I am way too focused on school to date anyone right now." Saying this only made Lizzette's heart hurt more for Dominic. She had liked him for a while, but so many things kept her from him including his past dating record and what happened to her the year before. The only people who knew about her trauma were her sister, William, and Dominic who she forced them all to swear not to tell even though her mother knew something was wrong with Lizzette having the nightmares that she had.

"But he so loves you." Amanda said and then the bell rang.

"Well off to class. We will talk in biology." Lizzette said as she picked up her book bag and started making her way towards the stairs to get to class. As she walked into the building she wasn't paying much attention to where she was going and ran into someone. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"Hey Lizzie." Came a familiar and wonderful sounding voice that she noticed right away to be Dominic.

"Dominic hey, nice to see you." She said with a nervous smile.

"Lizzie I was thinking that we could maybe hang out sometime. Maybe talk." Dominic said.

"I am busy all this week. I don't know where I would fit it in." there was a very awkward pause. "Well class is waiting. See you around." Lizzie then said quickly before making her way up the hall as fast as she could without bumping into anyone else.

**A/N:** Well that was the first chapter. I know since posting before I ended _Than To Ever Live Without You_ that you kind of get a feel of how it ends, but wait there will be more drama to come in that story, but I hope you liked this one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 2**

Sitting alone on her bed Lizzette flipped through her history book, but her mind kept going back to that morning when she ran into Dominic. She didn't want to admit to herself the feeling she had and she tried her best to keep herself busy so those thoughts wouldn't creep up on her. She was pretty much alone in the family apartment because Katherine had a date with Josh and her parents were both still at their offices. The only people there were Georgia who lived with the family during the week as she had done for the past 16 years and the maid who was just finishing up and was about to leave. Lizzette got up from her bed and walked over to the window and looked outside. She let out a sigh and suddenly she heard her name being called.

"Miss. Lizzette!" called the maid's voice. Lizzette walked out of her room and down the stairs into the living room where the maid was. "I am about to leave and Georgia has gone for a walk, but you have a visitor."

Lizzette then turned to see Dominic sitting on the couch with a smile. Suddenly she felt like her heart was stuck in her chest as she stood there. "Thanks Rosetta. Er- Hey Dominic." She said.

"Bye Miss. Lizzette." Rosetta the maid said as she went out of the front door closing it behind here.

"You are really bad at avoiding me." Dominic said with a laugh.

"Is it that obvious?" questioned Lizzette who sat on the couch across from him.

Dominic let out a laugh. "It really is." He said with a smile her way. "I really just want to talk to you. We haven't done it like we used to. I miss talking to you."

"I miss it, too." Lizzette said with a smile.

"Then why don't we talk anymore?" Dominic asked.

"Too much has happened and it scares me." Lizzette said.

"Lizzie I understand." Dominic said.

"No you don't I feel so stupid." Lizzette said as a tear fell down her cheek. Dominic then hurried and sat next to her on the couch and he wiped her tear away and put his arm around her. "I should have listened to you. It's all my fault and you warned me about him."

"I warned you, but none of us had any idea he would do anything like he did." Dominic said as he held Lizzette close to him.

"I was stupid enough to let it happen." Lizzette said.

"It's not your fault, it's all his. We knew he wasn't the best guy in the world, but there was no way to know that we was going to….going to…going…" Dominic couldn't finish his sentence.

"Going to rape me." Lizzette said as she began to sob onto Dominic's chest.

"Hey Lizzie you've got me alright, but have you told your parents?" he asked.

"No way, they would freak." Lizzette said.

"Of course they would Lizzie, but they should know. So you can get real help." Dominic said as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm doing fine Dominic, I don't need help. I can get through this myself." Lizzette said trying to make her voice sound strong.

"No you can't Lizzie." Dominic said at once looking her in the eyes. "If you don't want to get real help then just talk to me."

"Alright then." Lizzette said as she tried to not have her eyes meet his. "Thanks though, for everything."

"Lizzie you know you are always welcome. I love you and I will never let anything happen to you ever again." Dominic said.

"Dominic please." Lizzie said looking at him. "Let's not talk anymore." She said with pleading in her eyes.

"Your wish is my command." He said as she pulled her to him and held her close where they sat in silence together.

-

Katherine was extremely excited to spend the evening with Josh because she needed to do her best to not seriously think about William and her feelings for him. She had reconsidered her plan of dumping Josh and decided that being with him should help the pain. She did love Josh, but in a totally different way that she loved William. She sat waiting for Josh wearing a dress that she knew he would love to see her in. It was a black dress that clung to her curves and was very low cut and very short. She then heard a knock at the door and she smiled happily as she walked over to the door and opened it and Josh was standing there holding roses.

" Kat you look amazing." He said with a smile as he handed her the roses. Katherine gave him a smile before closing the door behind him and setting the roses in a vase that she had waiting due to she predicted he was going to bring flowers. "Thanks." She then walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him. "So dinner is here, but I was thinking about skipping that bit and heading straight for desert."

"Sounds like a plan." He said before he pulled her body close and started to plant kisses on her neck and pulling her towards the location of the bed.

Katherine started pulling at his clothes starting with unbuttoning his shirt and pulling it from his body and she then worked at unbuckling his belt. She struggled to keep her lips with his as she worked on undressing him. She finally had finished his belt and was pulling at his pants. Josh had taken hold of the zipper on the back of her dress and pulled it down unzipping the dress. He pulled it from her shoulders and Katherine let it slip off her body revealing her very full breasts. She hadn't worn a bra and she was left only wearing a pink thong. Katherine then pushed Josh down on the bed, but his hands still held onto her waist and she was pulled on top of him. Their kissed were extremely rushed and passionate as she finally finished undressing him and he in a swift motion had removed her thong leaving them both completely naked.

-

Lizzette closed the door after Dominic had gotten a call from his ever demanding mother. She was happy that she got to spend the time with him, but it still didn't heal and wounds that she had from what had happened to her. The entire thing was still in her mind and she figured it would always be there. She had found articles on the internet that helped her a little bit with trying to cope with the rape, but she still hadn't fully dealt with it. The hardest thing was to be at school and see the guy who raped her. Whenever she saw him she would freeze up and it was like she didn't have control over anything the same way she felt that night it happened.

She found herself sitting in the kitchen eating a slice of pizza that Georgia had brought back for her when she came back. She knew she was going to have to finish it before her mom got home because she was going to go crazy with talking about the fat content and what not that Lizzette seriously didn't care about. Finishing up the slice she disposed of the box so Kaelyn didn't have to find out. She then heard the front door open as she had just opened a diet coke.

"Whose home?" called a voice and she quickly noticed it to be Chuck's voice. Lizzette made her way into the living room where Chuck was taking off his coat.

"Hey Daddy." She said happily.

"Hey princess where is your sister and mom?" Chuck said as he hugged Lizzette and kissed her forehead.

"Mom is still at the office I guess and Kat had a date with Josh tonight." Lizzette said.

"You have dinner yet?" Chuck asked.

"Yeah Georgia brought me some amazing pizza." Lizzette said happily.

"Sounds amazing, Your mom would freak if she knew." Chuck said with a laugh.

"She would so freak." Lizzette said.

"Well since your mom isn't here we can sneak out for some ice cream and you can tell me all about your first day of school. I guess Kat is going to miss out on the awesomeness." He said with a laugh as he put his arm around the shoulder of the youngest of the two girls.

"Sounds like amazing fun." Lizzette said happily.

-

Katherine was completely upset. Even though the sex with Josh was amazing she could only think about William and how much she wanted to just simply hear his voice. She tried her hardest to just vanish those thoughts as she lay in bed with Josh. Her head was on his chest as she felt him drawing circles on her bare back with his fingers and she let out a sigh.

"That was fun." She said with a little giggle.

"Very fun." Josh said.

Katherine moved her head to where she was looking up at him and she gave him a smile. She then moved up so that her face was level with his. She planted a kiss on his lips and closed her eyes as he strengthened the kiss. Katherine let out an instant moan as his tongue went into her mouth. She then felt his hands start to roam her body.

"You are so sexy." Josh whispered against her lips as he ended the kiss, but then went back to kissing her. He held her body tight against hers as he gripped her waist and reached towards the nightstand and Katherine immediately knew what he was reaching for.

"Wow, again?" Katherine asked biting her lip as she saw the condom in Josh's hand.

"Of course." He grinned down at her brightly. Katherine smiled up at him, but she was really dreading it. After the first time she just really wanted to be with William and really the thought of sex with Josh made her ill, but there really wasn't anything else since she and William apparently were never going to be.

-

Lizzette laughed as Chuck told her about something that happened in his office while they made their way back up to the apartment. Even though there were times when Lizzette felt different she still noticed that she was blessed to not just have 2 parents, but 3 that included her biological father who she did see on occasion. Times like these when things were happy was when what happened to her went out the window and she could hand on to the things that made her happy even though she knew the thoughts would still creep up on her at anytime.

The two of them made it through the front door where Kaelyn was sitting at the living room table going through what looked like finance records. "Hey mom." Lizzette said happily as she walked into the living room and sat on the couch opposite of Kaelyn who closed her leather folder.

"Hey you two, where's Kat?" Kaelyn asked.

"Out with Josh." Chuck said as he sat next to Kaelyn and pulled her into a quick kiss.

"Figures that girl is head over heels for him." Kaelyn said happily. "So Lizzie how was your first day of school?"

"Awesome. All my teachers this seem great and I even got into AP Stats." Lizzette said happily. For Lizzette it was pretty much weird being the youngest in all of her classes including her AP classes that there were only seniors in an there she was a Sophomore who had skipped a year of school. When she was supposed to start the 5th grade the teachers suggested that she could go up a year because she had amazing test scores and that is what she did. She went to junior high a year earlier than all her friends and got to be at school with her older sister who was in the 7th grade.

"That's good." Kaelyn said happily. "If you aren't busy this weekend Damien called for you to visit him at his place upstate so you can call him and work that out only if you want."

"Umm okay." Lizzette said. "Well I am tired from the first day and all so I am going to get to bed." She said as she stood from the couch.

"Alright sweetie sleep well." Kaelyn said smiling up at her daughter.

"Good night pumpkin." Chuck said to Lizzette who smiled at them both before heading up the stairs to her bedroom and going straight to put on her pajamas.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** A super awesome thanks to singdance for the first two reviews!

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 3**

Letting out a scream suddenly Lizzette awoke from her sleep in a cold sweat. She hated when she had the nightmares that took over her nights most days. As soon as she sat up she heard footsteps coming in a hurry towards her bedroom. The door opened and even through the darkness she could see Kaelyn who wore a silk nightgown. Kaelyn walked over to her and sat down on her bed and pulled Lizzette into her arms.

"Lizzie we are going to have to get you help for these nightmares." Kaelyn said as she rocked Lizzette back and forth while Lizzette still struggled with catching her own breath.

"Mom I can't go see a shrink, I'm not crazy." Lizzette said at once.

"I know you aren't and it's alright. I saw one when I was younger and it helped so much." Kaelyn said still holding Lizzette tight.

"Why did you go?" Lizzette asked.

"Well Lizzie I never quite talk about my senior prom because it was the most horrible night of my life. The night of senior prom I was raped and after I didn't know what to do. I had constant nightmares and would wake up screaming like you and I felt sometimes like I wouldn't make it through the next hour." Kaelyn said looking down at Lizzette who had her eyes fixed on her.

"Mom, you were raped? What happened to him?" Lizzette asked.

"He died. Right after he raped me right there in front of me he killed himself." Kaelyn explained. "Because of that is why I vowed to do my absolute best to keep you girls safe so nothing like that ever happens to you."

"Yeah." Lizzette said as if she was barely breathing.

"Do you think you can sleep now?" Kaelyn asked.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lizzette said in attempt to sound cheerful.

"Alright I love you and I hope you have a good sleep." Kaelyn said as she let go of Lizzette and stood from the bed.

"Love you too mom." Lizzette said as she grabbed her blanket over herself and then lie awake until the sun started to come up.

-

Katherine yawned as she sat waiting for her Chemistry class to start. She was exhausted from the night before and having all of that "exercise" on a school night wasn't the brightest idea because it seemed like she could barely function.

"Late night?" Ashley asked as she sat at the station next to Katherine.

"Very long." Katherine said with another yawn.

"Well if you are super tired are we still meeting after school about your birthday party?" Ashley asked.

Katherine then gasped. "I so forgot, but yeah we are totally meeting. My birthday is 2 months away and that means I have this time to plan the most kick ass 17th birthday party ever."

"What's your budget?" Ashley asked.

"Last time I talked to my dad about it he said a million, but I am sure if I go over he will be perfectly fine." Katherine said as she saw the two girls in front of her and Ashley completely ease dropping. She silently laughed before continuing. "It's going to blow my sweet sixteen out of the water."

"But your sweet sixteen was the most amazing party in Constance St. Jude history." Ashley said excitedly,

"Which is why my 17th has to be even better. I was talking to Aunt Blair this summer about it and she gave me a perfect theme." Katherine said.

"Which is?" Ashley asked.

"A surprise until the invites go out." Katherine said with a smirk as she heard the girls in front of her gasp as if they were actually going to get invited. Katherine went to open her mouth, but then the teacher walked in and started class right away.

-

Lizzette had free period in the mornings which was left for her to study. She rolled her eyes as people passed her in the courtyard and pointed or giggled as they passed. That morning she had seen the post on Gossip Girl and she was extremely angry that everyone had to know about the relationship she and Dominic had. She did in fact like him, but everyone didn't need to know that and they weren't because she wasn't going to let him get in the way of anything. In truth boys were not going to get in the way of anything this year. She let a boy get in the way before and now she was in the shape that she was in, fearing everything everyday.

"Lizzette, hi." Said a voice that startled Lizzette. She looked up immediately and there he was. It was the face that never left her mind even when she wanted it to. The guy in front of her was Joey Fields and she would never forget him because he was the guy who raped her. Lizzette when to speak, she wanted to scream, but nothing came out of her mouth. Joey sat down at the table right across from Lizzette. "You look pretty today, like always."

"What do you want?" Lizzette finally was able to say breathlessly as she tried as hard as she could to not let her emotions over take her because in the moment she was extremely dizzy and nauseated.

"Lizzy." Joey said with a small smile. It used to be the smile that took her breath away when she first met him and pursued him, but now that smile made her sick. She remembered it now as the smile on his face as he continued when she still screamed for him to stop. "He placed his hand on her leg and started to inch it up her skirt.

"Stop please." Pleaded Lizzette in barely a whisper. "Please."

Even with Lizzette's pleading he wouldn't stop as his hand made it to her panties that separated her body from his hand. "Mmm. Nice." He said with a smirk.

"Stop." Lizzette was still speaking in a whisper as tears started to form in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks. Her breathing was hard and quick as he started to move his hand to get past her panties. Suddenly the bell rang and he quickly removed his hand. Lizzette stood as quick as she could even though she was already dizzy. Picking up her bag she went to leave, but he grabbed her by the arm and slipped his arm around her waist and put his lips to her ear.

"I want you so bad," he whispered in her ear before Lizzette tore her body away from him and started her way up the stairs. She pushed past people and when she looked back he was still standing in the same spot grinning up at her. She turned away as fast as she could and made her way into the hall where she leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She quickly went to wipe the tears that stained her face.

"Lizzy what's wrong?" asked a male voice and Lizzette jumped quickly, but then she looked to see Dominic in front of her.

"Nothing I'm fine." She answered quickly.

"It's not nothing Lizzy. I know you something is wrong." Dominic said as he pulled Lizzette into a hug.

"I'm good just a little allergy, but I have to get to class. We can talk later." She said as she pulled out of his arms and with a small wave she disappeared up the hall.

Hot and Heavy…at School?

Naughty, Naughty little Lizzette Bass getting a little nasty with her ex Joey Fields. No one knows why little Lizz and her older and very sexy boyfriend Joey broke up last year, but maybe things are getting a little hot between them again. Now this is no lie and I have the picture to prove it. Sitting outside in the quad Lizz and Joey played touchy as Joey was enjoying having his hand up her skirt and apparently Lizzette was enjoying it to because the description I received with the picture was that you could tell she was breathing heavy. Sexy, but very naughty to get so hot and heavy at school. Tisk Tisk little Lizzette.

XOXO, You Know You Love Me

Gossip Girl v.2.0

Katherine burst into Lizzette's room with Dominic right behind her. Lizzette looked up from her textbook and she knew something was wrong by the way they were looking at her. She couldn't imagine what it would be about because after school she came straight home without incednt.

"Lizzy are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Katherine asked quickly as she pulled her little sister into a hug.

"What are you talking about?" Lizzette then asked.

"This!" Katherine said as she pulled out her cell phone and Lizzette was now starring at a picture of herself being assaulted by Joey during her free period.

"That's why you were crying isn't it?" Dominic asked.

"I didn't want to worry you guys. It happened so fast and I was so scared." Lizzette then said with tears that had started to fall down her face.

"I don't care what you say, mom and dad have to know about it." Katherine said.

"Mom and dad have to know what?" asked Chuck as he walked into Lizzette's room. Lizzette and Katherine both gasped. "I saw Kat and Dominic rush up here so fast I wanted to know what was so exciting…or not." He then noticed that Lizzette was crying. "Lizzy what's wrong?" he asked at once rushing over to her and pulling her to him.

"Daddy." Lizzette breathed. "Where's mom?" she asked.

"At her office. Lizzy what is going on?" Chuck asked as he wiped his daughter's tears away.

"I have to tell you and mom together." Lizzette breathed.

"Katherine please call your mom and tell her it's an emergency." Chuck instructed.

"Already on it." Katherine said with her cell phone out in her hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n:** Sorry it's been sooooo long. School has started back sadly, but I will be getting chapters out as best I can. Thanks to **singdance** and **.pineappple **for the reviews on the last chapter.

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 4**

The sight of her mother bursting into tears and her dad having tears fall from his eyes when Lizzette finally told her parents about her brutal sexual assault the year before was too much for her. It has only just been recently that her mother had told her of her own assault at her senior prom, but in that moment Lizzette couldn't find it in her to tell her parents, but now it had all come out for everyone to hear. There Lizzette had for the first time even see her dad cry and it all didn't seem real at all in the moment. Taking a deep break she had then told then she was exhausted and would later talk to them and they left her to sleep, but she couldn't. She had lied in her bed for hours and she couldn't find any way to sleep. Now in this moment it had become hard for her to listen at her parent's bedroom door as she listened in on them discussing what happened.

"I still can't believe that she didn't say anything to us ever, her or Kat. Kat, William, and Dominic knew this entire time and none of them felt like they could come to us. This just breaks my heart." Kaelyn said as she tried to sniff in her tears that continued to come.

"All the signs were there. Lizzie had become distant and she wasn't eating as much for a long time, but I just thought it was her being a teenager." Chuck then said as he sat next to his wife and put an arm around her as she once again burst into tears.

"My baby girl. I never wanted anything that horrible to ever happen to my girls. After I went through that I knew from that day forward if I had children especially daughters they weren't going to have to deal with that, but now finding this out and it being a year later…I just can't handle it." Kaelyn said.

"We are good parents Kaelyn and we have done our best. Some things we just can't control." Chuck said as he held her close.

"I'm going to call Damien tomorrow." Kaelyn said.

"Why do you need to call him?" Chuck asked his voice sounding angry.

"No matter what he still is her father and they have started having a parent child relationship and he need to be informed." Kaelyn said and then she sighed. "I'm not saying that you aren't her father because in any emotional way you have been the best father any girl could wish for. I'm just saying that all parental parties need to be involved with this especially when we go to law enforcement."

"That kid shouldn't be allowed to see the light of day ever." Chuck said.

Lizzette couldn't handle listening to her parents anymore. She quickly made her way to her bedroom where she put on shoes and a jacket before quietly leaving the apartment. Outside in the night arm she walked up the street alone. Sitting down on a bench she pulled out her cell phone and texted the one person she knew would come right away. Sitting alone she closed her eyes and inhaled the cool air. She was surprised at how fast it had cooled from the day time which had been sweltering. Looking now up the street she saw a figure walking towards her and she knew at once who it was. She had texted Dominic and just like she thought he was there right away.

"Hey Lizzie." He said as he sat next to her and put an arm around her. Lizzette then put her face against his chest and started to cry. "Lizzie, shh. Everything is going to work out right."

"My parents are so upset." She cried as she looked up at him. "My mom feels like she failed as a parent and it's hurting her so much when she did nothing wrong and she is the best mom anyone could ever have. My family is hurting because of my mistake."

"How many times do I have to tell you that you did nothing wrong?" Dominic then asked as he took his finger and lifted up her chin. "The mistake was all his. Your parents have the best lawyer in New York and believe me he is going to pay."

"Thanks for everything. I'm just the dorky little girl you were forced to grow up with, but you've been the best friend I could ever have." Lizzette said looking into his eyes.

"I wasn't forced to grow up with you. I grew up enjoying you and I am here because I love you and not just because we grew up together, but because I really do love you." He said as he stroked her face with his thumb. Lizzette smiled and closed her eyes as their faces drew closer to one another. She knew they were almost there when suddenly her cell phone started to ring and they both jumped away from each other.

"Hello." Lizzette said out of breath as she answered her phone.

"Lizzie I came to check on you and you aren't here and you know if mom and dad find out they are going to flip." Katherine said on the line.

"Sorry. I took a walk. I will be home in a minute." She then said quickly before hanging up. "I've got to get home." She then said as she looked into his eyes and smiled. "Thanks again."

"You are always welcome." Dominic said before Lizzette jogged off on the way back home.

-

Lizzette had been growing tired of sitting at home all day. Even after begging her parents they would not let her go back to school as long as Joey was still a student there. Whenever she did leave her room she would hear her parents in the office with their lawyer as they called the school and the courts to get Joey out of the school so Lizzette could be _comfortable_ in her learning environment. When she wasn't worrying about her parents the only thought she had was the almost shared kiss between her and Dominic the night before. In the back of her mind she wished that Katherine had never called her about going home, but then she also knew that with the way things were with her situation that thinking about a boy wasn't where she should be.

She then shook off the thought of Dominic and just tried her best to focus on the math homework that she had in front of her at the time. Though she was supposed to be working the only thing she could really do in the moment was stare at the page in front of her because even though math was one of her best subjects she couldn't concentrate on it. Suddenly she heard her cell phone beep. Picking it up from next to her she saw was an all too regular Gossip Girl message.

_**An Arresting Scandal**_

_Finally we get something good cooking in the Upper East Side. So while the students at Constance/St. Jude were enjoying their afternoon break there was an event that stopped it all. Joey Fields was pulled from the gym where him and his lacrosse buddies always hung out and he was arrested. From what everyone heard the police says he was being arrested on suspicion of the sexual assault of a minor. Now this could mean anything because Joey is a 2__nd__ year Senior with that he failed the 9__th__ grade and so he is 19 years old and of course all of his past girlfriends were in high school like him and normally that would make them under 18. I'm guessing one of the girl's parents found out and wanted to press charges, but then there is an entirely different angle because yesterday he was seen feeling up little Lizzette Bass who is only 15…we shall see. I have some connections with the NYPD and believe me I will figure this out._

_XOXO You Know You Love Me,_

_Gossip Girl v2.0_

Lizzette covered her mouth as she read the story. Pretty soon everyone was going to know about it and she wouldn't be able to show her face at school at all because everyone would now look at her differently. What if she actually had to testify and they called her friends to the stand, it would seem like she had been asking for it. After all Lizzette had pushed him towards it for a long time. She would always dress super sexy and would be overly flirtatious. In the end when it came down to her and Joey actually having sex she had chickened out and decided not to, but Joey kept pushing for it. Finally it was the night of the Halloween Ball and Joey had told her he had a surprise in the loft upstairs from where the party was taking place. It was very romantic with rose pedals everywhere and candles. Lizzette was already tipsy and then there was the champagne waiting upstairs and she had a few glasses in between heavy make-out sessions with him. It has gotten to the point where she was in delay and couldn't react as fast to anything and that is when he took what he wanted from her.

In the moment Lizzette closed her eyes and it was if she was watching the entire thing from above. He had started ripping away as the sexy red dress that she wore that night as she was dressed like a sexy devil. She had breathed no to him because she was out of breath from making out, but he didn't stop. She then had realized what he was doing and she tried her best to scream and fight. The music from the party was too loud in that no one would hear her. She felt helpless as she was too drunk to seriously fight him off of her. There he had started to rape her and she remembered during the rape was when Dominic had found the loft because he was looking for a place to make-out with his girlfriend. He opened the door and that's when she saw the scene. Lizzette remembers Dominic lunging at Joey and pulling him off of her. Lizzette was in tears as she tried her best to pull the blanket over her exposed body. Dominic had hit Joey a few times before Joey fled away and that's when he went to get Katherine who at the moment was talking to William who came along.

That night seems like the longest of Lizzette's life as she remembered Katherine taking off her long trench coat to her detective costume and putting it around Lizzette who was shaking and crying. She remembers the guys doing their best to clean up the room to not leave any evidence of it happening there. They went back to Dominic's place because his mom was gone to Italy at the time on a honeymoon with her newest husband. The guys got a garbage bag for Lizzette where she put her torn and ruined dress inside. Katherine had gotten a simple dress from Dominic's mom's closet to put on Lizzette to take her home in. Luckily when the girls were taking home by Dominic and William their parents weren't at home and Lizzette took a hot bath before she got into her bed where a few moments later Katherine came and got into the bed with her telling her that everything was going to be okay.

Opening her eyes Lizzette then shook the memories that went through her mind. It was hard enough to have to deal with it once, but for it to continue in her mind over and over again was simply unbearable for her. She knew that soon everyone would know and she needed a back-up plan. There was always finishing high school in France at a boarding school or maybe Italy. Maybe at the school in England where her mom had attended for a semester. Just anywhere else than home where she wouldn't have to face everything head on. Before she could finish her thoughts there was a knock at her door and it opened, Kaelyn walked inside with a look of achievement on her face.

"He has been arrested." Kaelyn said as she sat on the edge of Lizzette's bed.

"I know." Lizzette simply said.

"How?" Kaelyn then asked.

"Gossip girl. They arrested him at school so everyone was there to see." Lizzette said.

"I'm sorry. Well honey the police are going to need to take a statement from you. Katherine, Dominic, and William are all at the station now talking to the police." Kaelyn said as she positioned herself to be closer to her daughter. "Georgia is going to then pack you a bag."

"To go where?" Lizzette then asked.

"Damien wants you to come to his place in Vermont so you can relax and not have to deal with the business of everything and not have to hear it discussed all the time." Kaelyn explained.

"No, I don't want to go there. I want to stay here with you, dad, and Kat. I can deal with hearing it. I don't want to have to go all the way there. He's my dad, but at the same time he isn't not like dad here." Lizzette then argued as tears formed in her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks.

"Lizzie I don't want you to go either, but I do think it will be good for you. Plus Damien is threatening to take you away from me for good and I'm not having that. Just stay there for a couple weeks and you will be back home with us in time for Kat's birthday, your birthday, and Thanksgiving." Kaelyn said to her as she had a tear fall from her eye, but quickly wiped it away.

"He can't just take me." Lizzette then said.

"He will take me to court. I thought telling him what happened would be fair, but then I'm guessing he got all the ammo he needed to fight me for custody of you saying that I'm an unfit parent for letting you get into danger. I know I'm a good parent, I've done my best and I've realized that sometimes I can't stop things from happening. I love you and Katherine so much and though I've regretted my relationship with Damien I realized that regretting that isn't what I want to do because I don't ever regret getting pregnant with you and being your mom because you are amazing no matter who your father is." Kaelyn said as she grabbed Lizzette into her arms.

"I love you too mom." Lizzette cried onto Kaelyn's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** Thanks to my last reviewers: **singdance** and **Cigarettes And Moonlight**

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 5**

Sitting alone in the bedroom that was put aside for her at her biological father's house, Lizzette felt alone and isolated which she knew she wouldn't feel if she were back in New York with her family. The fact that she was extremely angry with her dad didn't help. He was trying to take her away from her family and she knew it was just to get back at her mom. Sitting on the bed she opened her laptop, which she was happy her dad let her keep since once she got there he had taken away her cell phone, which only just spiked her anger. At home she knew her family would be there for her and comfort her, but her dad just left her alone pretty much the entire time besides meals and it had been nearly four days. The crappy thing around her being away is pretty much the school knew the whole Joey arrest was about her. Suddenly there was a knock at her bedroom door and it opened and there was the last person that she expected to see. It was her big sister.

"Kat!" Lizzette shouted happily as she jumped off of the bed and ran to her sister who pulled her into a hug. "What happened?

"It was a lot for mom, but she convinced Damien to let me come and see you for a day. After your email about him taking your cell phone and not letting you talk to mom and dad I knew I had to at least see you and make sure you were well." Katherine explained as the girls walked over to the bed and sat down together.

"I'm well as in alive, but that is pretty much it." Lizzette said as she looked at her sister with pleading in her eyes.

"Before we are caught here." Katherine said as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket and handed it to Lizzette. "Me, mom, and dad knew that you needed one since that jerk took yours."

"Thanks so much." Lizzette said as she took the phone and walked over to her suitcase stuck the phone inside of her make-up bag so if Damien did suspect anything he wouldn't think to look there for her phone. She then walked back over to the bed and sat. "So do people at school know about me and Joey?"

Katherine hesitated for a moment. "Yeah, I'm sorry sis. Gossip Girl got a hold of the info somehow and it's everywhere even in the papers."

"The papers, so pretty much all of New York knows." Lizzette said with a gasp.

"Yeah of course in the papers your name isn't there since it's illegal to post the name of the minor, but after the Gossip Girl leak then pretty much everyone knows who it was." Katherine said.

"I seriously don't know why I am so shocked I knew it was going to happen anyways." Lizzette said as she looked towards the window, which seal was covered in snow.

"We should so out somewhere. On my way from the airport I saw an ice skating rink. Remember when dad used to take us when we were little and we would hold into him so tight." Katherine said happily.

"Yeah, once I almost fell and I pulled dad and he ended up falling." Lizzette said with a small giggle. "Sounds fun, well only if he lets me go."

-

Katherine was so happy that she got to spend an afternoon with her little sister. In so many ways Katherine felt guilty for the predicament that Lizzette was in. She felt that maybe she could have been a more attentive sister in the times before the rape and maybe could have stopped Lizzette from dating Joey in the first place. She shook the feeling because in the end she realized that everyone around them had some sort of guilt running through them, but in the end the fault was all on Joey who took advantage of Lizzette in a weak moment.

Stepping out of the elevator in the family apartment Katherine discarded her coat on the coat rack before walking down the hall to the living room where voices were coming from. Making her way into the living room it was the usual crowed that was there for the last few days, her parents of course, her Uncle Dan and Aunt Serena, Aunt Blair and her newest uncle whose name always slipped her mind, and her Nana Lily. There was also her friends Dominic, Amanda, the youngest Humphrey kid Jessica, and then there was William standing in the corner whose eyes immediately met hers.

"Oh, Kat you're home." Kaelyn then said at once noticing Katherine in the room. "How is Lizzie?" she asked concerned about her daughter.

"Down of course and really mad. I gave her the phone and I get her out of the house. We went ice skating." Katherine said softly looking at her mother who in the last week always looked as if she was going to break down in tears and most times she did.

"I'm glad you were able to go. Damien had no right…none at all to do that to her." Kaelyn said as she wiped away the tears that had started falling.

"Kaelyn everything is going to be fine." Serena then said at once grabbing her cousin into a hug.

"I can't stand having my baby away and then for all of this at one time. It's too much." Kaelyn said.

"Mom she's good." Katherine said suddenly feeling herself wanting to cry. "I'm going to keep up with her. I pro…promise." Katherine said choking out the last word as her tears also started to come. Quickly she turned and left the room quickly. Katherine was breathing quickly as she quickly made her way into her bedroom. It was hard enough having to deal with her problems, but then there was everything with Lizette and watching her parents suffer the way they were was just heartbreaking.

"Kat." Came a voice and she looked to see William walking through her bedroom door closing the door behind her. "Come here." He said and Katherine walked to him and he pulled her into a strong hug as she cried against his chest.

"I feel so bad." Katherine cried.

"We all do Kat. Everything is going to work out." William said with a reassuring smile down at Katherine who looked up at him and smiled weakly. William pulled her closer to him as they stood and their faced neared one another. The moment their lips touched it was like and strong electric current was running through the both of them. Katherine wrapped her arms around his neck as they stood kissing. William pulled her closer by the waist before he moved in a motion towards her bed as he pulled her with him into the bed. Katherine then struggled as she started to unbutton William's shirt while she struggled to pull hers off, but then suddenly Katherine stopped.

"We can't do this here. Our families are downstairs." Katherine said completely out of breath.

"You're right." William said. Katherine fixed her shirt, but William left his unbuttoned as he pulled her close to him while they sat on her bed. "Katherine I'm sorry for leaving you in Europe. I didn't know how to approach my feelings. I love you so much and I have for so long, but it's just that the two of us both have our own relationships going and I was unsure of where things were going so I had to leave."

Katherine looked up at him. "I love you and I do so much. I was so scared that when you left that you didn't love me."

"I do." William said as he stroked her cheek. "I want to be with you always."

"Me too." Katherine said with a smile. "Though now things have to wait. There is too much going on for us to just get together in the midst of things. I just want to keep it slow. I'm so worried about my sister and my parents. My parents had a fight last night and I don't ever remember hearing them fight and it was so scary. It seemed for a moment that forever was broken."

"Yeah, your parents are going to be alright. I think everyone's families go through a rough patch when something happens." William said as he held his arm around her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Katherine sighed. "Yeah it's just not right. My family doesn't deserve this at all. The hardest thing was to not have you around."

"That's changed and whenever you want to talk I am always right here." William said before kissing her on the lips.

"Will we're leaving." Called Amanda his sister from the stairs.

"You better get going. I'm sure Dominic is ready to ask me a million questions about Lizzie." Katherine said before kissing William.

"Yeah he does." William said with a small laugh. "Well I will talk to you later."

"Always, love." Katherine said as she watched William stand and button up his shirt before he gave her a smile and walked out of her room leaving her there alone and just like she thought minutes later there was Dominic ready to ask her a million questions about Lizzette and how she was doing in Vermont.


	6. Chapter 6

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 6**

The days felt like they went by completely slow as Lizzette spent her days in Vermont. Finally she couldn't take seeing the four walls of her bedroom anymore. She grabbed her coat and gloves before making her way up the hall to her dad's studio where she knew he would be working on something. She took a deep breath because she was finally going to seriously talk to him since the day she had asked to talk to her parents and he angrily told her no. From that moment she would only ever in one word answer his questions and there was never anything more than that. She closed her eyes for a second and then knocked on the door.

"Come in." Damien called. Lizzette opened the door and walked inside the studio that she had only seen once when Damien had taken her on a tour of the house when she arrived. The walls were completely white and open spaced, but if you looked up you could see where his background screens were. There was a table in the middle of the room where he stood next to with his laptop open. "Lizzie hey, came to see your dad at work."

"Not really." Lizzette said with a hint of resentment in her voice. She couldn't stand how she would act like he was just always there for her as her dad her entire life. "I wanted to know if I could take a walk. I'm sick of my room and I want some air."

"Of course. There are acres of land for you to explore. Have fun and make sure to bundle up its pretty cold out there." He said. Lizzette simply nodded before she turned and left the room as quick as she could. Making her way to the front door she was suddenly filled with joy to the fact that she was actually going to be getting out of the house even if it would be for a short amount of time. Walking outside the hold air hit Lizzette in the face. The ground was covered in snow and Lizzette just started walking. She made her way through the gardens that even though it had been snowing looked beautiful. She waved to the groundskeeper who she had met her first day there.

Nearly three hours had passed as Lizzette just walked through the snow covered grounds. She had walked far enough that she could barely see the house anymore, but she kept going taking pictures of her surroundings. As she kept going she saw a small little shack like cabin. From where she was she took a picture of the isolated cabin that was just out in the middle of nothing surrounding by snowy grounds. Making her way to the cabin she figured it was just an abandoned part of the grounds and she opened the door. Going inside she was hit was warm air that surprised her because he figured it would be cold inside, but it was warm as if someone lived there and then she was right as she realized there were two twin sized beds that were cleanly made. Looking in another corner she noticed a stove with newly cooked food. Suddenly she started to panic as she realized that someone was actually living there.

"Can I help you?" came a voice that made Lizzette jump. Turning she saw a young man standing in a doorway.

"I didn't think anyone lived here. I was just walking." Lizzette was now in a moment of panic. She wasn't sure if she should run or keep talking. "My dad Damien Martin owns the land unless I've walked far enough to be off the land. I don't know."

"Calm down." The guy said with a laugh. "I know Mr. Martin and yes this is still his land. I'm Bryan my dad is Raul the groundskeeper."

"Oh." Lizzette then said as she felt herself calming down. "So you live here?" she then asked looking around.

"Yeah me and my dad." Bryan said as he walked completely into the room. Lizzette could now see him better since he wasn't in the shadow of the door anymore. He was simply gorgeous. He really was what the phrase 'Tall, Dark, and Handsome' stood for because he was all of that and more. He had beautiful bone structure in his face like a model and his body was one of a model as he wore a pair of jeans and a white tank top. His skin was tan and he was very tall. In the light Lizzette could see his eyes that were a honey brown color. "Hey are you hungry?"

"Huh?" questioned Lizzette who hadn't been paying much attention.

"I just made lunch, do you want some?" Bryan asked.

"Yeah, thanks." Lizzette said as she was led to the small two person table that was near the stove.

"So Mr. Martin is your dad, but I've never seen you before." Bryan said as he started putting food on a plate.

"I only just met my dad during the summer for the first time. I've only been to the house once and it was for only a day. I live in New York with my mom, sister, and step-dad who I consider to be more of my dad since I've known him my whole life. Damien, my dad to me is a jerk and he decided that he wanted to keep me and made me stay here and won't let me talk to my parents back home." Lizzette said as Bryan placed a plate in front of her. "What's this?" Lizzette asked.

"Homemade enchiladas my mom's homemade recepie." Bryan said as he sat down with his plate. "These are real ones. Not those made up ones you get at Chevys."

"So you live here with just your dad. What about your mom?" Lizzette asked.

"Well she died when I was 6." Bryan said.

"I'm sorry." Lizzette said.

"It's alright. Dad has done everything he can for us. As you can see we don't have a place like your dad's, but it's at least somewhere to keep us out of the cold." Bryan explained.

"What school do you go to?' Lizzette then asked. "My dad is making me start school here on Tuesday. I think it's called Pemberton Academy."

"Lucky you. I go to Eastmount Public High School." Bryan said. "I'm a sophomore."

"Me too." Lizzette said happily. "Well I am supposed to be a freshman, but I skipped the 8th grade."

"We have a little Wiz Kid here now." Bryan said in a teasing matter.

Lizzette laughed before taking a bite of her food. "This is really good."

"Thank you." Bryan said with a smile. Lizzette couldn't help, but smile back.

The two of them hadn't even noticed that two hours had passed as they sat talking in the small cabin. Bryan was a pretty cool guy to Lizzette and it amazed her because at school they always made it seem that people who were poor were stupid, but Bryan was highly intelligent and just awesome to Lizzette. Sitting there the two of them talked about school, their families, and Lizzette had even opened up to him about her rape. They sat talking when the door to the cabin opened and Raul who Lizzette immediately noticed as the groundskeeper walked in wearing his normal green jumpsuit.

"Miss. Martin?" Raul said in his clearly strong Mexican accent.

"Yeah it's _Miss. Bass_, Hi." Lizzette said not really knowing what to say, but she knew right away she didn't ever want to be addressed with the name Martin.

"Good to found you. Your dad crazy looking for you." Raul said.

"I'll take her back dad. I cooked for you." Bryan said to his dad as he stood and grabbed his coat. Lizzette did the same putting her coat back on. The two of them walked outside and Lizzette assumed they were going to walk, but Bryan walked around to a small shed where he pulled out a Vespa.

"So I don't get it. You are so well spoken, but your dad…"she then stopped not wanting to continue.

"It's alright." Bryan said with his breathtaking smile. "My parents both immigrated from Mexico when they were only 15. Neither of my parents had even made it past the 5th grade and so they did migrant work in Southern California for a long time. They had made it to Arkansas by the time I was born and they worked and lived there for a while. We moved a lot as there were immigration raids and such. I was safe having been born in the United States, but not my parents. My mom got really sick when I was 5 and died. I was about 10 when we came to Vermont and your dad took us in. He helped my dad get a green card."

"Oh." Was all Lizzette could say in response.

"Here get on so your dad doesn't freak out too much." Bryan said as he got into the Vespa. Lizzette got on behind him and held on tight to his waist. They were at the house in minutes unlike the hours it took Lizzette, but then she did walk very slow and stopped to take pictures. "I guess I let you off here."

"Yeah thanks. It was awesome to meet you. We've got to hang out some more." Lizzette said happily.

"Anytime." Bryan said with a smile and a wink before driving off back towards the cabin. Lizzette turned and walked into the house where her dad was in the living room. He jumped up immediately as she walked into the house.

"Where have you been young lady?" Damien asked with anger in his house.

"I told you earlier I was going for a walk, goodness." Lizzette said as she started towards her room.

"Don't you ever use that tone with me young lady. I am your father and you will respect me." He growled as he made his way towards her and grabbed her by the arm.

"You are my father by genetics, but nothing else. I don't even see why you hold me up here. I just want to go home and be with my real family." Lizzette growled looking him in the eyes and suddenly without warning he had slapped her face. Lizzette wanted to cry, but she knew she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry. "You shouldn't have taken away my cell phone. You could have contacted me a long time ago about me being gone." She then said as she pulled her arm away from him and stormed down to her room where she slammed the door behind her. As soon as she closed the door she sunk down to the floor where tears fell from her eyes. Her face stung from where he had hit her.

As the days passed Lizzette made sure that her time with Damien was limited and she refused to talk to him. She hadn't told her mom that he hit her. For one she was afraid of what Damien would do to her so she kept quiet. The one thing she thought a lot about was Bryan and would she would see him again. She realized quickly that she liked him, but then there was always Dominic who before she left New York had confessed his love for her and the fact that she loved him was there and she was confused because there was something different in the way she liked Bryan. For one Bryan wasn't raised like all her friend in the Upper East Side, he was raised mostly by his dad who struggled to make ends and Bryan saw things differently than the people she had grown up with.

Sitting on her bed Lizzette tried to just not think about boys at all because she had more important things to think about and consider as she was held up at her dad's place all the way in Vermont and being forced to actually go to school there. As she sat there she heard something at her window. Walking over there she looked out to see Bryan who greeted her with a smile. Grabbing her coat and forcing on her shoes she made her way out of the house. Luckily she knew that Damien was gone for the entire day because from what Kat had messaged her there was a court date for the custody hearing.

"Hey Stranger." Bryan said as Lizzette made her way outside.

"Damien was pretty mad at me for being out so long that day." Lizzette said. For one she hadn't left the house was there had been a bruise from where Damien had hit her and she wasn't going to show her face until it had gone away.

"I'm sorry." Bryan said.

"It's cool. Not your fault." Lizzette said.

"You start school tomorrow, right?" Bryan asked.

"Sadly. Though I will say the uniform is a lot cuter than the uniform at my school in New York." Lizzette said trying to sound optimistic.

"Ha you have to wear a uniform." Byran said teasingly.

"Wait you don't?" Lizzette asked.

"I go to public school. We are uniformless." Bryan said.

"Lucky. Well hopefully this school lets you dress up the uniform like in New York." Lizzette said and was about to say something else when she saw her dad's car pulling around the driveway. "He's back. I better get inside."

"Sorry about the day before. I will catch you around." Bryan said.

"Alright." Lizzette said smiling at him before she rushed through the door and into the house and to her bedroom so he wouldn't know she had even gone out anywhere.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **Thanks to **singdance** for the review.

**Waiting Wanting**

**Chapter 7**

The entire school as all abuzz not just about the situation with Lizzette, but now that Katherine had dumped her boyfriend and William had dumped his girlfriend and the two of them were now together and the newest super couple. Normally Katherine would be amazingly proud of her status, but with everything that was happening with Lizzette she couldn't find it in herself to be joyful about where she was even though she now finally felt content to be with the guy she loved.

The new couple sat in the quad during break. Katherine was now in her favorite spot, in William's arms and everything was decently normal besides the fact that Lizzette was all the way in Vermont basically being held captive, but her jerk of a biological father. As Katherine sat with William kissing her neck she looked up and saw a familiar face and at once Katherine jumped up from where she was sitting and ran over to where she saw Joey Fields walking into the quad.

"What the hell are you doing here?" screamed Katherine as she reached him.

"Don't talk to me whore." Joey said as she walked around her, but Katherine wasn't having it. Katherine grabbed him by his jacket.

"Why are you here?" she growled as she couldn't understand why he was there. He after all had been arrested for raping her little sister and he was back at school like nothing happened.

"I made bail. I'm not going to be charged there is no evidence I did anything to Lizzette. Yeah we had sex, but I didn't make her do anything. She had been begging for it…it was nice, I wonder how you are." He said with a smirk as he ran a finger across Katherine's cheek.

"Get your dirty hands off her!" growled William who was now at Katherine's side. She felt as if she was going to burst into tears, but she held them in.

"Whatever. Change your mind girl, I'll be here." Joey said before walking away and up the stairs.

"I've got to go." Katherine said at once as she walked over to where she and her friends were sitting and she grabbed her bag.

"Where are you going, babe?" William asked.

"My dad's office." Katherine said at once as she quickly ran out the quad and outside to where she got the first cab she could get.

Stepping out of the elevator on the floor where her dad's office was Katherine was greeted by the employees who immediately knew who she was. She gave them all a small smile before weaving her way through the office until she reached her dad's secretary.

"Katherine, hi. You here to see your dad?" his secretary asked.

"Yeah is he busy?" Katherine asked.

"Not at all." His secretary said and at once Katherine was past her and opened the door to the office and walked inside. Chuck was sitting at his desk and he looked up to see Katherine who once she looked up burst into tears.

"Kat, what's wrong?" he asked as she jumped from his desk and made his way over to her and grabbed her into a hug.

"Joey is out of jail and he was at school. How could they just let him out like that?" Katherine asked as she tried to sniff back her tears.

"He's out?" Chuck asked now taken aback.

"Apparently he made bail." Katherine said as Chuck led her to a chair and sat her down.

"Let me call your mom." He said as he picked up the phone to call Kaelyn.

-

Getting out of the car Lizzette looked at the brick building that was in front of her. She couldn't believe that she was being forced to attend school in Vermont. There were students standing outside all talking and a few of them turned to look as she made her way up the stairs to make it to the building. She heard people whisper around her as she walked past them. Taking a deep breath she continued until she made it to the building and walked inside. The inside of the building was musky and dark, it was obvious that she school was a very old one.

"Miss. Martin you've arrived." Said a voice and Lizzette looked to see a woman who looked a lot like her great-grandma, but even more like her panties were in a bunch. The woman's lips were thin and pursed with her hair in an incredibly painfully tight looking bun. Her neckline of her shirt was so high Lizzette wondered if the woman felt suffocated.

"It's Bass not Martin." Lizzette then said to the woman.

"Well all your paperwork that has been signed by your father says Martin." The woman then said.

"But it's Bass, that's what my birth certificate says." Lizzette then said incredibly annoyed with the fact that the woman refused to use her correct name.

"Well until I get paperwork instructing otherwise you will be known here at Pemberton Academy as Lizzette Martin." The woman said to Lizzette. "I'm Headmistress Lawson and that is how you will always address me. When being spoken to by your instructors you will address them as Ma'am and sir."

"Okay…I mean yes ma'am." Lizzette said with a gulp.

"Now here is your schedule. Your first class will be in room 306. Third floor. The bell should ring in 2 minutes and that is when you should be in your seat in your classroom." Headmistress Lawson said to Lizzette.

"Yes ma'am." Lizzette responded.

By the time school was over Lizzette was itching to get out of that place. She couldn't wait until everything was over and she could go back to Constance where she felt at home and wasn't afraid to make a move. Damien had sent a car to pick her up and when she got home he wasn't there. There was a note on the table that said he was gone on a shoot and he wouldn't be back until the next day and that dinner was taken care of in the refrigerator. Lizzette felt a lot better knowing that she didn't have to deal with him for a night. Changing out of her horrible uniform she grabbed her jacket and ventured outside. She kicked at the snow as she walked. Walking in a normal pace it only took her about ten minutes to reach the cabin where Bryan and his dad Raul the groundskeeper lived. This time Lizzette knew to knock, but there was no answer. She shrugged and started back towards the house. She then heard the noise of a motor and saw Bryan on his vespa coming her way.

"Hey there Lizzie-girl." He said as she stopped in front of her. "What'cha up to?"

"I walked out to your cabin to see you." Lizzette said with a bright smile.

"I hung out for a little bit after school." Bryan answerd.

"With your girlfriend, I'm guessing." Lizzette said.

"No girlfriend here." Bryan said with his perfect smile. "I've never asked you, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No boyfriend here." Lizzette said truthfully though she knew there was something between her and Dominic they weren't exactly dating.

"I would expect you to have a boyfriend back in New York…interesting." Bryan said.

"Interesting, what was that about?" Lizzette asked.

"Oh nothing." Bryan answered with a smirk, but then his facial expression changed quickly. "So some friends of mine and myself are catching a movie tonight, why don't you come?"

"I dunno…" Lizzette started.

"Come on, I know your dad is out of town and I promise not to keep you out late." Bryan said as he looked at her with longing puppy dog eyes.

"Goodness you have that down better than my sister." Lizzette laughed. "Sure I'll go."

"Alright sounds like a date I will pick you up at about 6:30 and we will meet my friends there." Bryan said.

"Alright a date it is." Lizzette said happily back.

"Need a ride back to the house?" Bryan asked.

"Nope, I think I'll walk." She said. "See you tonight." She said before turning and starting to walk away. As she walked she couldn't help, but smile. She was actually going on a date. Then for a moment she got scared, she was going to be going with a guy she barely knew and she didn't know what his motives were. Suddenly she felt like she couldn't breathe as so many scenarios went through her mind and she started to freak out. Sitting down on a rock she closed her eyes and caught her breath. She knew she couldn't live her life in fear and be afraid of dating just because of what guy did to her. After collecting herself she made her way back to the house.

Standing in front of the mirror Lizzette examined her outfit. She was incredibly upset that her best clothes were back in New York since she didn't expect to be in Vermont for that long. Putting on her coat she walked out of her room and made her way into the living room. Looking at the clock she realized that it was exactly 6:30 and just then the doorbell rang. Walking to the door she was greeted by Bryan who stood at the door with a big smile on his face.

"So you ready?" he asked.

"Of course." She said happily as she walked out of the door closing it behind her. She and Bryan walked next to one another towards his vespa when suddenly Lizzette felt the ground come from under her as she slipped on a patch of ice. "Ouch." She said and Bryan was on the ground at her side at once helping her up.

"Are you alright?" Bryan asked at once as he helped her off the ground.

"Yeah, I'm good." Lizzette said as she rubbed her butt. "Thanks." She said with a smile. Bryan kept his arm around her waist as they made their way to the vespa. When Bryan got on Lizzette got on behind him and Bryan handed her a helmet. Both of them put on their helmets and Lizzette held on tight to Bryan as they started down the road to leave the property. When off the property they then started up the street towards the town.

Lizzette had only seen the town once and it was during the day. At night it was still nothing special. It was like the little town that her parents owned a house in upstate New York. Though tonight there were a few teenagers walking up and down the streets. Lizzette spotted the movie theater as they got close to it. Bryan pulled around to the side and they stopped there. Lizzette got off the back and handed Bryan her helmet. He then chained his vespa to a pole before they started their way to the front of the theater.

"Yo B." yelled a male voice. Lizzette spotted two guys walking towards then and one with a girl holding his hand. The one with the girl was African-American and so was his girlfriend. The other guy was white and with long hair worn in a ponytail.

"You're late." The African-American guy said.

"I had to pick up the lady friend first." Bryan said as he pulled Lizzette close to him by the waist. Lizzette couldn't help, but smile. "Lizzette these are my friends. Frank." He first pointed to the white guy. "Marcus and his girlfriend Alicia." He then pointed to the African-American guy and his girlfriend.

"Nice to meet you guys. I'm Lizzette." Lizzette said introducing herself.

"You the new Martin girl who goes to Pemberton. I work at Fruit Swirl Smoothies were a lot of the Pemberton girls hang out after school and I heard them talking about you." Marcus said.

"Hey we better get going to catch that movie." Bryan then quickly said. Lizzette gave him a small smile as she realized he was trying to keep her from feeling two awkward with his friends.

"Oh yeah it starts in a couple minutes." Alicia said.

Bryan kept his arm around Lizzette's waist as they wall went to get their tickets. Once inside Lizzette stood off to the side as the guys went to the concession stand. Alicia walked over to where Lizzette was standing.

"You're in my math class." Alicia said.

"You go to Pemberton?" Lizzette asked looking at Alicia.

"Yeah, I'm there on a scholarship." Alicia answered just as the boys were walking back with popcorn.

"We better hurry the movie will be starting soon." Bryan said.

During the movie Lizzette sat with Bryan's arm around her. The movie was a typical guys action/adventure movie, but it did have a love story that at the really romantic parts Bryan would hold her tighter. When the movie was over they all went to the diner up the street for about an hour before Bryan brought Lizzette back home. Standing outside Lizzette gave Bryan a hug.

"Thanks so much. It was a lot of fun, the most fun I've had since living in Vermont." Lizzette said happily as she kept her arms around his neck. She smiled up at him.

"I'm glad. You're…you are just amazing…and well beautiful." Bryan said as he ran a hand through her hair. Lizzette simply smiled as Bryan's face moved towards hers. As their lips touched she could only describe the feeling as an electric current that traveled from her lips throughout her body. Bryan pulled her closer by her waist as he deepened the kiss. Lizzette held him closer by her arms around his neck. They pulled apart and then Bryan placed a quick kiss on her lips.

"I better get in, school in the morning." Lizzette said out of breath with a smile as Bryan took her hands into his.

"How about I give you a ride to school. I'll be here at 7:30." Bryan said before moving in for another kiss.

"Sounds good." Lizzette whispered against his lips.

Bryan kissed her passionately one more time. "Alright Lizzie-girl. See you in the morning and sleep tight, don't let the bed bugs bite." He said with a smile.

"Goodnight." Lizzette said with a smile before she quickly kissed him and turned to open the door, but Bryan grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into a deep kiss before he gave her a smile and walked to his vespa. He rode away and Lizzette watched with a smile on her face. He was amazing, hot, and so nice with a real personality and real head on his shoulders unlike the guys she knew form back in New York, but then there was Dominic and how she felt about him. As she closed the door she growled to herself because now she was confused. Bryan was amazing and so was Dominic. Both of the guys had something amazing about them, but she found herself gravitating how Bryan made her feel. The way she felt about him was completely different from how she felt around Dominic.

"Time will tell." She whispered to herself before walking down the hall to go to her bedroom in the large empty house.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** I know it's been a minute, but here is chapter 8.

**Waiting wanting**

**Chapter 8**

It was a complete surprise to Lizzette when things in her life in Vermont had become normal and just part of her everyday routine. She remembers the day that Bryan asked Damien if he could officially date her and since Damien liked Bryan he gave him permission to ask Lizzette out who immediately said yes. Things were going pretty good even though Lizzette still wished she could be back in New York she couldn't just leave Bryan who has just been only awesome to her since they met. Things that had become part of the routine was that Bryan picked up Lizzette every morning and took her to school. At school she hung out with Brayn's friend Marcus' girlfriend, Alicia. Afterschool Alicia and Lizzette walked to the smoothie place where Marcus worked and Bryan would meet them there. After hanging out while doing homework and drinking smoothies Bryan would take Lizzette home. Most days they would go back to the cabin where Bryan lived with his dad and if his dad was out working they would make-out in the cabin and Bryan would help her with math the one class Lizzette wasn't that great in. Things were becoming strangely normal, but Lizzette yerned to be at home especially when Kat's birthday was coming up.

After Lizzette had convinced Katherine she should still have her birthday party she knew she was going to have to make it to New York at some point to be with her family on her big sister's birthday. Taking a deep breath and talking over her plan with Bryan she walked into the house around the time she normally did every evening and Damien like always was on the couch watching the evening news.

"Hey Lizzie how was your day?" Damien asked.

"Good dad." She said knowing that if she called him 'dad' he would most likely melt in her hands since she never called him that and he always begged for him to.

"That's great sweetie. Have a good time studying with Bryan?" he asked as Lizzette sat on the couch near him. She wanted to laugh as he figured they were studying since that's what she always told him they were doing, which they would, but that day was pretty much all making-out.

"Great time. The last time you let me talk to Kat we talked about her birthday party and I really would like to go to New York just for that night. I miss her so much and it's her birthday. I know you don't want me there with everything going on, but I would really like to spend my sister's birthday with her." Lizzette said looking at him, but his face stayed the same. She knew she was really going to have to convince him that everything was going to be fine and then she realized something. "Well I was thinking that Bryan can go with me and you would feel better knowing he was there with me." She knew that would convince him, the knowledge that she had a chaperone with her.

"If Raul says that Bryan can go then I see no problem with you going. After all it is your sister's birthday and knowing that you will have Bryan with you makes me okay with it." Damien said and suddenly Lizzette's face had lit up and she rushed to him and hugged him.

"Thanks so much dad." She said happily. Damien hugged her back and for once Lizzette actually felt like he was her dad and that she truly belonged, but she quickly shook the feeling because she was most likely going to be seeing her mom, dad, sister, and friends back home. Thinking about seeing her friends froze her up because going back home meant she was going to have to face Dominic who was there waiting for her.

-

The Party of the Year and the sister returns?

Alright so here it is, anyone who is anyone has been invited to the biggest party of the year the birthday party of Katherine Bass who is turning 17 and word is this party is going to be even bigger than her simply amazing Sweet Sixteen. It took forever for the theme to be reveled, but when it was everyone was in awe because Katherine is bringing The Big Easy to NYC in her Marti Gras/Moulin Rouge themed birthday party at the hottest club in town, which her dad just so happens to own.

Besides Katherine's amazing birthday the other big news is that there is word that Lizzette might be returning to the city for this amazing birthday party. No one I know really knows if it's true, but if it is…Lizzette Bass Welcome Back!

Xoxo You know You Love Me,

Gossip Girl v2.0

-

Lizzette exited the limo in front of the apartment where she had spent her entire life. Bryan got out behind her and gasped as he looked up at the building. Ever since they had left Vermont, Bryan had been amazed with everything. He had never flown anywhere so to do that in a private jet just shocked him. Then there was the fact that he had never been close to getting into a limo and now he was in New York City for the first time and riding in a limo.

"This is where you lived?" Bryan asked as he turned to Lizzette.

"Yep I grew up here." Lizzette said as she took Bryan's hand. The couple walked hand in hand into the building where they were greeted by the doorman. They got into the elevator and once inside Lizzette put her arms around Bryan's neck and gave him a huge kiss. "I'm so happy you could come here with me. My family is going to love you I just know it."

"I hope so." Bryan said as the elevator opened. Lizzette took Bryan by the hand again as they walked down the hall and do the door that went into the apartment. There were butterflies in her stomach and her heartbeat was rapid as she opened the door and was tackled with a hug.

"Lizzie!" yelled Katherine happily as she held her little sister tight and then she noticed Bryan there. "And a friend." Before Lizzette could speak to introduce him her parents entered the room and her mother was already crying as she rushed over to her.

"My baby girl. Oh I've missed you too much." Kaelyn said as she held Lizzette close to her and Chuck pulled them both into his arms.

"My girl. You can't go back there. I am not going to allow it." He said as she held her and Lizzette could tell he was crying. The only time she remembered seeing her dad cry was when she told her parents about her rape.

"I love you both so much." Lizzette said as tears escaped her eyes.

"Who's this?" questioned Kaelyn as she looked up and saw Bryan who just stood to the side. Kaelyn and Chuck both let go of Lizzette.

"This is Bryan, my boyfriend. Damien only said I could go if I brought him with me." Lizzette explained.

"Boyfriend?" came a voice and Lizzette turned to see Dominic and she gasped. Behind Dominic was basically her extended family. There was her aunt Blair and her newest husband whose name always slipped everyone's minds. There was also her Aunt Serena and Uncle Dan, her best friend Amanda and there was her brother and Katherine's boyfriend William. There was also the other Humphrey girl Jessica, the youngest. There is also her Aunt Jenny and Uncle Nate with their little kids Marissa and Justin. Behind everyone else was her Nana Lily.

"Oh my goodness." Lizzette said happily as she saw everyone.

"There is one more. Your grandpa will be here in a few minutes he was stuck in traffic." Lily said as she fought her way so the front of the crowd and grabbed Lizzette into a hug. "Oh my baby. How have you been?"

"Obviously great since she brought her boyfriend." Dominic said and Lizzette could hear the disgust in his voice.

"I've been doing alright." Lizzette said to her Nana who was one of the people she missed the most. "I'm so happy to see everyone."

"I have an entire section and your favorite restaurant reserved for all of us to have dinner." Chuck said as he grabbed his daughter by the shoulders and pulled her close.

"Seriously?" Lizzette asked happily.

"Seriously." Chuck said smiling down at Lizzette who was extremely excited.

-

The entire night had been incredibly akward for Lizzette and she was sure it was awkward for Bryan, but she never got a chance alone with him to talk about it. All of her family and friends wanted to take a moment with her and then they all had too many questions for Bryan. At the restaurant Bryan sat next to her and whenever she looked across the way she saw Dominic starring at her with anger and disgust. She was happy when it was time to go back to the apartment with just her parents, Katherine, and Bryan.

"Bryan the maid has set up one of the spare bedrooms for you." Kaelyn said as the family entered the apartment.

"Thank you so much for everything Mrs. Bass." Bryan said politely.

"You are always welcome. You have seemed to have been very good for Lizzie and I appreciate it." Kaelyn said happily as she sat her purse down on the couch.

"How about I show Bryan to his room?" questioned Lizzette quickly.

"That would be nice." Kaelyn said.

Lizzette took Bryan by the hand and led him upstairs. She knew what her parents were thinking and she knew they had him setup in the room farthest from hers so she immediately when there. Turing on the lights as they walked into the room Lizzette closed the door behind them. Bryan's suitcase was sitting open on the floor empty.

"Where are my things?" Bryan then asked.

"The maid must have put them in the drawers and the other stuff in your bathroom." Lizzette said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I get my own bathroom?" questioned Bryan.

"Yep right through that door." Lizzette said as she pointed out the door to him before planting a kiss on his lips. "Thank you for coming with me." She whispered against his warm lips.

"Of course, anything for you." He said with a smile before capturing her lips with his own and pulling her close to him with his arms wrapped all around her. Lizzette pulled him towards the bed where without letting go of one another they lied down still in strong passionate kisses. Bryan moved his lips from hers and planted kisses down her cheek to her neck. Lizzette let out a soft moan and he trailed kisses down her collarbone. Lizzette then heard footsteps in the hall and pulled him off of her.

"My family is probably listening." She whispered amused.

"Yeah." Bryan breathed as he sat up against the headboard. Lizzette then moved to sit across from him Indian style on the bed.

"How do you like it here?" Lizzette asked in a normal tone.

"It's amazing just like on TV." Bryan said and Lizzette laughed. "All the tall buildings and the lights, it's all so unreal."

"I'm glad you like it." Lizzette said with a smile.

"You're friends and family is really nice." Bryan then said.

"They are amazing. I miss them all the time while in Vermont." Lizzette said.

"Maybe I can talk Mr. Martin into letting you come here more often." Bryan said.

"That would be amazing!" Lizzette said happily as the door opened and Kaelyn stood there.

"I hope I'm not interrupting." Kaelyn said with a smile at the young couple.

"No mom it's cool." Lizzette said happily. "I was just about to say goodnight." She knew that her mom was worried about her being alone with a guy and she didn't blame her at all. Lizzette then turned to Bryan. "Well goodnight." She leaned in to kiss him and gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight and goodnight Mrs. Bass." Bryan said.

"Thank you." Kaelyn said. Lizzette hopped off of the bed and out of the room closing the door behind her. "Just as a service to my nerves can you have the door open when the two of you are alone?"

"Of course mom." Lizzette said as she started up the hall to her room. Walking inside she saw that her bed was covered in gifts. "What?" she questioned.

"Your mom couldn't help herself when she knew you were coming." Chuck said as he and Kaelyn walked up behind Lizzette who was picking up the most obvious gift. There was a turquoise box with a white ribbon she knew right away was from Tiffanys.

"Open them all in your own time." Kaelyn said as she found herself in her husband's arms. "You will be staying here so you have lots of time."

"Staying?" questioned Lizzette.

"The family lawyer drew up papers. You aren't leaving here at all. I have had a restraining order put against Damien and you won't be going back there." Chuck said.

"But I want to go back." Lizzette said.

"You want to!" came a voice. Lizzette saw Katherine walk up behind her parents.

"Just until the other case is done. Plus I don't want to switch schools again in the middle of the year. I will stay there to finish school and until the case is over and I can come back here and be normal." Lizzette said happily.

"That sounds like a plan." Kaelyn said. "I do feel better with you there while that piece of trash is out roaming the streets."

"Ugh, that jerk." Spat Katherine.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore." Lizzette then said speaking up.

"Sounds good. We are going to head to bed and leave you girls to catch up." Chuck said.

"Night mom and dad. I love you guys so much." Lizzette said happily.

"And we love you too." Kaelyn said.

"Goodnight, mom and dad." Katherine said before Kaelyn and Chuck closed the door leaving Katherine and Lizzette in the room. "So you have to tell EVERYTHING about this Bryan guy." She said as she rushed over to the bed and sat down.

"Well he is really sweet and so different from the guys out here." Lizzette said as she moved some of the gifts so she could sit. "He isn't rich and he has a head on his shoulders because of that. He is just all over a sweet guy."

"He's cute, too. I like the Latin blood." Katherine said happily before her tone changed. "So then what about Dominic?"

"I don't know." Lizzette said with a sigh. "He looked so angry at me tonight, but it's not like he and I were an official anything before I left." She put her face in her hands and let out a growl. "I still care about him, but things have changed with Bryan."

"Yeah." Katherine said.

"So changing the subject. This party of yours is going to be amazing!" Lizzette said happily.

"I know I am so excited. By the way your masks are being delivered in the morning. I had them custom made and they were shipped straight from New Orleans." Katherine squealed with delight.

"Well I better get some sleep. Today was so long and then tomorrow we get to get ready for your party and I need to be rested up." Lizzette said.

"Completely because this party can't go on without you my amazing little sis." Katherine said as she stood from the bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Lizzette said as she moved the last of the gifts off of her bed so she could actually sleep. Katherine left the room and closed the door behind her leaving Lizzette alone. Walking to her closet she pulled out her favorite nightgown which she had originally left in New York and was missing so much while in Vermont. Slipping into her night gown she got into her bed and she heard her cell phone beep. Leaning over she picked it up from her nightstand and there was a text from Dominic.

Dominic: Lizzie we need to talk.

She sighed and typed a message back, 'When?'

Dominic: I guess at the party.

Lizzette: Alright

Dominic: Good, cant wait.

Lizzette: Goodnite.


End file.
